Lost Under Moonlight
by Tayla Lider
Summary: An unusual melody almost takes Wilson away from his misery in the dreary world that is Don't Starve by a being he never thought existed. Don't let the word count fool you on this one.


It was more-quiet than normal that night, not even the sounds of snoring from the newly-migrated beefalo could be heard close by. One particularly-brave soul was laying down upon the grassy ground with his hands behind his head, the firepit beside him unlit despite the moon being directly above. While the night was dead-silent, it was also unusually bright, just bright enough for him to see without any additional light.

"I hope this experiment doesn't get me killed," the man muttered to himself, sitting up for a second before looking back up toward the full moon above. "Being able to not have to use up wood for the fire once in a while would be useful." Feeling bold, he dared to close his eyes for a second after laying back down, hoping to get a little bit of rest.

_"Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment..."_

His eyes popped wide open almost immediately once he heard the out-of-place singing nearby, unsure of its source. Standing up quick on his feet, his red sweater-vest and his white undershirt could be better seen in the moonlight, along with the wild black hair he sported upon his head.

_"Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Shadows..."_

"Is that...singing," he questioned as he grabbed with black, fingerless gloves an unlit torch, ready to set it ablaze at any split-second. It sounded to him like a feminine voice, calm and soothing, almost hypnotic to those listening.

_"Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee The Way_

_Through All The Pain And_

_The Sorrows..."_

Following quick the source of the voice as silently as he possibly could in hopes to finally find another human being in this dreaded place, he was instead shocked and somewhat-heartbroken to see a dark-blue equine clearly taller than him looking up toward the moon. Her mane and tail were spectral in appearance, free-flowing and see-through with several small stars sparkling in both, and the image of a crescent moon appeared on her flank. Large avian wings appeared to either side of her and upon her forehead rested both a long unicorn horn and a black crown.

_"Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions..."_

He did not get the chance to question how this regal beast could sing with such a graceful voice, for this last verse had managed to ensnare his mind, causing him to slowly approach the winged unicorn without any obvious worry of the moon-lit darkness. The dark-blue creature, an obvious royal of sorts, turned toward the lost human and smiled before looking back up toward the moon with outstretched wings, taking a quick hop off the edge of the cliff she once stood upon before flying up toward the white sphere of reflected light.

_"Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_Too Weary Of Life And_

_Deceptions..."_

Walking up to the edge of the cliff, he continued to walk past it without any fear visible in his eyes. Instead of falling over the edge to his death, the winged unicorn's horn began to glow with a pale-blue, almost white color. The same glow surrounded the wanderer, which lifted him up into the air after the being he was subconsciously following.

_"Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_into The Calm And_

_The Quiet..."_

The man in aided flight did not get very-far, however. Almost without warning did several hands made of pitch-black darkness appear, surrounding themselves around him and pulling him back toward the island. The mare looked back in time to see this and appeared to scowl silently, unhappy of what she saw. This did not break her from her melody, even when she spotted whom waited for the human at the edge of the cliff. The familiar devil of this world in his prim suit with his usual cigar in his mouth watched as the two were further separated from each other, seeing the glare shot his way before looking back toward the person that the spectral hands held in their grasp.

_"Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment..._

_"Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Shadows"_

"And here I thought that song only affected children," the suited devil commented before seeing the hands place the once-floating man laying down upon the ground. "Snap out of it, Wilson," were the only words he said as he kicked the zoned-out human in the side in a rough way before disappearing from view as the scientist slowly snapped out of his unusual trance.


End file.
